


don't

by baileyjoy3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Flirting, M/M, Stalking, also known as sans follows his brother around on his dates w/ mettaton bcuz hes overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was wrong of him for tagging along on their “date” in the first place, but he can’t help the slight protective streak that runs through him when it comes to his younger brother. Well, if protective could be considered stalking his own sibling throughout most of his life to make sure his innocence didn’t get him hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is based entirely around todd's art on tumblr which i will link shortly. his designs for the brothers and mettaton are awesome and i was just super inspired to throw in a bunch of headcanons and stuff too. i really want to write more for this au since im more comfortable writing them as humans and shit, so please let me know if you enjoy this and want to see more!!
> 
> links to art: sans & papyrus[x](http://toddnet.tumblr.com/post/131393159270/his-secret-is-the-manly-bandana)  papyrus & mettaton [x](http://40.media.tumblr.com/104d958baa755a10d8b29cadcf7abd07/tumblr_nwgmt3jOgT1uqk04io2_1280.png)  papyrus & mettaton kissing [x](http://toddnet.tumblr.com/post/131393159270/his-secret-is-the-manly-bandana)

It’s the way the guy puts his hand on Papyrus’ waist that makes Sans pinch his eyes, watching the way they walk together. Maybe it was wrong of him for tagging along on their “date” in the first place, but he can’t help the slight protective streak that runs through him when it comes to his younger brother. Well, if protective could be considered stalking his own sibling throughout most of his life to make sure his innocence didn’t get him hurt.

Papyrus is just _innocent_ , and Sans knows that, but Mettaton—Mettaton does not. And there is no way that a guy like _that_ , who sings in clubs every night and has a voice who sounds like a jazz singer from the twenties, could have any good intentions for his brother. At least not that Sans has been able to see.

But hey, as far as he’s concerned, neither of them know he’s here for right now. It’s better like this, to hide out. He knows that if Mettaton makes too quick of a move or if Papyrus is overly uncomfortable, he can jump out without being too suspicious. Papyrus hasn’t caught on to his “good timing” before, and he doubt he ever will. Sans doesn’t really care if Mettaton figures it out, because Papyrus won’t believe him if he tries to explain it.

So he’s safe. For now. He really doesn’t want to blow his cover, but Mettaton is curling those stupid black painted nails into the flesh of Papyrus’ hip and Sans can feel his blood start to boil and his hand twitches in his hoodie pocket.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to get lunch, darling?”

“O-Oh! Yeah, do you wanna do that, uh, now?”

Mettaton’s smile curves so easily into something suave and flirtatious that Sans is afraid his grip on his phone is going to break it. But Papyrus just blinks a bit and chuckles in that slightly wheezy way he always does, his cheeks going red and making his already tanned skin darker. He’s so easily swayed by this guy that Sans can’t help but be protective. He has no idea what Mettaton’s intentions are, and he refuses to let Papyrus get hurt if he’s just looking for a good time.

“What are you hungry for?” Mettaton purrs, tapping his nails along Papyrus’ hip again.

Papyrus shifts minutely, looking uncomfortable for a moment, but he glances around the food court then, and as soon as he spots the Italian place Sans knows he’s fond of, his expression brightens. He no longer seems bothered by Mettaton’s hand and Mettaton blinks a little with the sudden change in attitude.

He laughs though, low and sultry, as he trails after Papyrus who has run off toward the stall. Sans follows after a moment, easily placing himself at a table far enough away that neither of them will see him, but so he can still them. It’s a little risky to keep his hood up inside, especially for someone of his background. There’s been plenty of proof that no one likes kids in hoodies unless they’re white.

Sans, with thick locks buzzed on one side, pierced ears, dark skin that Mettaton had praised as “flawless” (creepy…), and two different colored eyes, was the farthest thing from white. And he thoroughly enjoyed being that way. But everyone else did not. But the hoodie stayed up, and with his phone in hand, acting like a kid in the food court waiting for a friend was not hard to pass off. As long as no one questioned him, he could continue stalking his brother with ease.

Mettaton, the weirdo, doesn’t order anything, instead just settles across from Papyrus who has (of course) order a serving of spaghetti. It’s bizarre that Sans has literally never seen him eat, but who is he to judge. Sans loves food, and Papyrus loves cooking, so the two of them are generally always eating. Maybe Mettaton is just a normal eater? Sans doesn’t even know what normal eating is, honestly.

But his focus is redirected when Mettaton leans forward, setting his chin in his hands on the table, set on his elbows to watch Papyrus. His brother has already started to dig in, talking animatedly between every few bites, completely oblivious to the way Mettaton has stretched his legs out under the table to tap their feet together. That, or, he doesn’t really mind. Sans’ brow furrows with uncertainty.

“Oh, did you want some of this?”

“Mm? No, I’m fine, gorgeous. Enjoy yourself,” Mettaton hums, smiling softly.

Papyrus’ face goes red again and Sans growls under his breath as Mettaton chuckles. The woman at the table next to him shoots him a confused look and Sans drops his glare back to his phone, chewing his lip in agitation. He itches under left eye, rubbing at the slight sweat that has collected over his brow then.

“Are you enjoying yourself, though, dear?”

“Huh? Yeah, of course! I love spending time with you, Mettaton!” Papyrus says in that enthusiastic and honest way of his, and Sans taps his fingers over the table, watching Mettaton’s expression flicker with genuine surprise.

“W-What, did I say something…?”

“Oh, what, n-no, darling, you just have some sauce on your face is all,” Mettaton covers, reaching out.

Sans inhales sharply as Mettaton’s thumb swipes over the side of his brother’s mouth before offering the digit to Papyrus. Papyrus pauses for a second, glances at the other, before flicking his tongue out to lick the sauce away, maintaining eye contact with Mettaton the entire time. The thumb hovers for a moment before pulling away. Sans thinks that this will end the contact and he’ll stop having an aneurysm, but Mettaton can’t just give him an easy life.

_Noooooo_.

The fucker just has to guide his hand back to his own mouth, and lick over the digit himself, his mouth curling into a delighted smirk as he holds his gaze with Papyrus whose face has gotten impossibly more red.

“Red’s a good color on you, handsome,” Mettaton purrs.

Sans is up and headed towards their table before he can even process the situation fully, pushing his hood back and looping his arm around his brother’s slightly boney shoulders as he watches Mettaton’s face fall into a disappointed and then disgusted and annoyed frown.

“Sans!” “Sans.”

“Sup, bro? How’s the playdate going?”

Mettaton scowls at him, exasperation clear on his face. “It _was_ going great. I was just complimenting your brother on his scarf. Right, Papyrus?”

“Huh? Y-Yeah! Mettaton thinks red looks good on me!” He chuckles, smiling brightly up at his brother who, even when Papyrus is sitting down, is only barely tall enough for him to have to look up at.

“Mmhm,” Sans hums in response, his gaze still focused on the man before his brother. Papyrus is busy fiddling with his scarf, his gloved fingers playing with the fraying ends of it. Mettaton is watching him again, his smile returning and suddenly Papyrus jumps slightly and Sans jerks, glaring at Mettaton again, who smiles prettily.

“Anyway, Sans, is there something we could help you with? Papyrus and I were intending to see a movie here in a little bit,” Mettaton says, too polite and Sans is smart enough to hear the deadly bite to his voice and thinly veiled threat of ‘ _leave us the fuck alone_ ’.

Sans considers for a moment while Papyrus stares down at his lap, his face still red. Sans can see his legs shifting gently and his gaze snaps back to Mettaton who grins at him again. He’s playing footsies. With his brother. While he’s standing _right there._ This man has a death wish.

Mettaton lifts a pierced eyebrow, blowing air from his lips to ruffle his bangs a bit.

“Actually,” Sans starts, setting his hand on Papyrus’ shoulder who lifts his head quickly to glance at him. “Papyrus promised to make Dad and I dinner tonight. And if you’ve ever had Papyrus’ cooking,” he narrows his gaze, knowing that Mettaton hasn’t had the pleasure yet, “you know he needs a couple good hours to get everything right. Right, Papyrus?”

Mettaton has started to glare at him again. Sans smirks as Papyrus glances at his hands.

“I did say that I would make dinner. Oh, I’m sorry, Mettaton, I completely forgot. Is there anyway we could save that movie for another day?”

Sans’ expression falls flat as Mettaton’s own shifts to something so pathetic. How does Papyrus think this guy has any good intentions for him at all?

“Oh no, darling, it’s no problem at all. As long as I get to see your lovely face again, I don’t mind postponing,” he charms, leaning closer again. Papyrus smiles brightly in return and Mettaton chuckles in response. Sans barely holds back a gagging noise.

“Alright then, that’s settled. Let’s go, Papyrus,” Sans says, patting his brother’s shoulder before moving to start walking off. Papyrus nods and stands, smiling softly as Mettaton does as well.

Sans hovers off a few feet away as they exchange their goodbyes, knowing that he can’t hover over Papyrus too much. He was lucky he had a viable excuse this time, but it won’t work every time. His brother might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he is pretty intuitive; especially when it comes to Sans. So Sans gives him the parting moment, hands slid back inside his hoodie pocket to fiddle with his phone and keys as he waits for his brother.

Oh _fuck_ this guy.

Mettaton takes an easy step forward, setting a hand on Papyrus’ chest, and Sans watches in horror as his brother’s eyes grow wide in surprise. Mettaton is kissing his brother. Yeah, chastely, but who gives a shit what kind of kiss it is? It’s a kiss, regardless, and it’s crossing every single one of Sans’ boundaries and Papyrus looks like he might pass out from embarrassment if this goes on any longer.

“ _Papyrus!”_

Mettaton steps back smoothly as Papyrus jumps, licking his lips as Papyrus lifts a hand to his own.

“I’ll meet you outside,” Sans mutters out, barely managing to hide the agitated growl from slipping out. He’ll have to have a talk with Mettaton the next time he comes to pick his brother up.

**Author's Note:**

> also, papyrus and sans are latinx based on todd's headcanons and mettaton is undecided, but likely an asian/latinx mix from what he's said on tumblr!


End file.
